


All Thanks To Agathe

by NicNack4U



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Blanket Permission, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death Fix, Complete, Ficlet, Gaston (Disney) Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-Canon. Lefou misses Gaston so Agathe brings him back. I don't own Beauty and the Beast, Disney does. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.





	All Thanks To Agathe

 

 

 

 

 

       **All Thanks To Agathe**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      It all started with a note. A month passed since the curse broke. A month since Gaston's unfortunate fall from Prince Adam's castle.

 

A month, and despite how things went that night at the castle, and despite how far Gaston had fallen figuratively and literally, Lefou couldn't help but miss him.

 

They'd been best friends since childhood. Lefou's feelings for the hunter and war hero had been an open secret ever since childhood, too. 

 

Lefou now blamed Gaston's father for the monster Gaston turned into later on in life. Oh, it was no question that it was Gaston's fault too, but Lefou blamed his father for starting his son on that path. 

 

Life continued on. Prince Adam and Princess Belle were blissfully happy at the castle.

 

The townsfolk put Lefou in charge of Gaston's tavern. He protested against it at first, still angry and upset about the night at the castle. 

 

Angry at Gaston. Angry at himself for allowing himself to be blind to Gaston's growing beastly attitude.

 

Lefou sighed at himself and shook his head. All this time, ever since the fight at the castle, he'd been thinking of "what ifs" and "should've beens" and "could've beens." He knew none of that would bring Gaston back. But oh, how he wished.

 

He'd been walking aimlessly through town, lost in thought. So deeply lost in thought that he almost missed it:

 

A note pinned to an alleyway wall.

 

Full of curiosity, Lefou walked over and took the note, reading it perfectly (Belle had been teaching him and the other townsfolk).

 

Dear Monsieur Lefou, the note read, come to the tree Maurice saw get downed by lightning. I have a way to bring Gaston back. I do believe in second chances.

 

She signed it as "The Enchantress, Agathe."

 

Lefou's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he read the note over a second time. His heart sped up. He didn't even notice the goofy grin on his face. He stuffed the note in his coat pocket and ran towards the direction Agathe told him to.

 

When he got there, she was waiting on him. "Now then, Lefou, I'm going to cast a spell that will bring Gaston back. But," she held up her pointer finger in warning, her facial expression completely serious. "If he doesn't change, I will curse him just as I did the Prince."

 

Lefou snorted. "He'd have to fall for me for it to break. And he's not in love with me and never will be." He sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm trying to come to terms with it."

 

Agathe suddenly laughed, startling and confusing poor Lefou. She waved a hand carelessly, eyes twinkling mischeviously. "Ah, don't worry. The Prince never expected to fall in love with someone like Belle. He didn't expect to fall in love at all."

 

Well, she had a point there. "But still," Lefou replied sadly. "Gaston will never love me."

 

Agathe clicked her tongue, shaking her head. She had that mischievous look on again. "Never say never, Lefou."

 

Before he could dignify that with a response, the Enchantress waved her hands and arms in several motions that looked complicated to Lefou. She was mumbling in a language he didn't know or understand.

 

Suddenly, there was golden light everywhere, swirling to and fro, rosebuds floating midair in the midst of the magic. 

 

It stopped and - oh! Oh, God! Oh Mon Dieu! 

 

There he was! It was Gaston, back from the dead. He was alive again and he looked healthy.

 

And he looked genuinely happy to see Lefou again. 

 

They stared speechlessly at each other, moving closer and closer together. 

 

Lefou gasped as Gaston pulled him into a close, tight hug. Oh! It felt so good to be held by Gaston again.

 

When they pulled back from their embrace, Gaston still had a hold on Lefou. And he was looking at Lefou like - Oh. My. God. He was looking at Lefou the same way he looked at Belle! 

 

Only, this look was more deep and intense. Lefou tried to find the words to speak his mind and heart but Gaston put a finger to the other man's lips to stop him. 

 

Lefou looked at him in confusion, quirking up an eyebrow. What was Gaston up to? What did he want?

 

Gaston moved his finger from the other's lips and leaned forward. 

 

Before Lefou had the chance to react, Gaston was already kissing him. On the lips. 

 

It was the kind of kiss from Belle's fairytale books. He felt sparks and fireworks when his and Gaston's lips met. They pulled back slightly to take in some air and went back to kissing.

 

Agathe stood off to the side, watching them with a smug grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
